Talk:Khora/@comment-82.132.214.13-20180421151148
there is so much to complain about khora take it from a 6 year veteran ik how to play every frame, things that i complain about with khora? 4-6 month delay after they completed her, he was done and ready to go why the wait?, brings me to my second point, after the pressure to release her got too much for them to delay her any further they caved and gave her to us, except they completely screwed us over with the last minuet change from exalted whip to this stupid strangle dome the name sucks, the appearance sucks, its effects suck it is basically a middle finger to all tenno who have waited all this time for there bdsm Mistress to be actualised in game lol and since i started on the high end why not move down to the low end of the ability's her kavat is time dependant unless they keep an extremely high base duration this is an insult to all players as much as the middle finger of khoras strangle dome in that we all know what is going to happen every player who has actually played the game for an extended duration of time just look at all other duration ability's that work on a timer not energy consumed over time, loki is one example i remember when he has over 52s of invis with ease making him a utility stealth master towering above ashes lowly timer, and they nerfed him to hell, just like there going to to khoras kavat given 1-2 years, do we know why DE made such a drastic change to khoras whip? why were we penalised this way? no but i can assure you it has something to do with the hate DE got for suggesting the slash nerf bundled in with damage 2.5 and how the negative reaction to the suggestion not only lead them to scrap it and delay kora in the first place, but also given how long it took them to "fix" koras dependency on damage 2.5 is most likely the reason they removed the whip i wouldn't be complaining as i have not done so in all my years playing this game!, if it was not for the fact she was done and ready to go what they show cased what they offered us what they said and promised what did we do apart from say no to them wrecking almost all weapons classed as viable nowadays, answer is nothing worthy of such betrayal because that is what it is betrayal when the public figureheads say it'll be coming at early xx month but no later than the start of the month after and then to not deliver, to complete it and show us the product and say "you'll be getting this" only to change it, lets face it you order a pair of red thigh high stilettos and you get a green pair, you send them back and demand a refund or the ones you ordered right? well WHERE IS MY KHORA?! THE ONE YOU PROMISED US?!